An electronic device refers to a device that performs a specific function according to an equipped program, such as an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia reproducer, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer (PC), an image/sound device, a desktop/laptop PC, or a vehicular navigation system, as well as a home appliance. For example, such an electronic device may output information stored therein as sound or an image. As the integration degree of such an electronic device has increased, and super-high speed and large capacity wireless communication has been popularized, various functions have recently been equipped in a single mobile communication terminal. For example, functions, such as an entertainment function (e.g., a game function), a multimedia function (e.g., a music/video reproducing function), a communication and security function for mobile banking, a schedule management function, and an e-wallet function, are integrated in a single electronic device, in addition to a communication function.
As the multimedia function of the electronic device is strengthened, the size of a display device that is equipped in the electronic device is continuously enlarged and the resolution of the display device is also continuously enhanced. A touch screen function is equipped in the display device such that the display device can replace an input device, such as a mechanically operated keypad. In addition, by reducing the thickness of the electronic device, the electronic device can be easily carried while enlarging the size of the display device and enhancing the resolution of the display device.
Upon being improved in performance, the display device can provide a more evolved sensibility and more diverse user experiences. For example, by enabling a stylus pen input, a user's handwriting and various sketches can be input and stored in greater detail. Such a stylus pen may be accommodated in the electronic device.
Sound quality is also improved to accommodate the strengthened multimedia function. However, due to the trend of reducing the thickness of electronic devices, an improvement in sound quality is marginal as compare to the performance improvement of the display device, and the like. For example, in order to improve the sound quality, it is necessary to secure a sufficient resonance space for a speaker module. However, it may be difficult to secure a resonance space under the environment where the thickness of electronic devices is thinned and the integration degree in arranging electronic components is improved.
Furthermore, the resonance space for a speaker module may be further narrowed within an electronic device in which a stylus pen, and the like, is accommodated.
Therefore, a need exits for an electronic device that can use a restricted internal space, and a control method thereof.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.